


I Love You

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Fluffy, M/M, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" it took me two years to admit my feelings and another 6 months to get you to even go to the movies with me." He replied, and nodded, "and look at is now, all domestic and shit. Just like a real couple."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

Stiles was aware of the fact that his boyfriend had his fair share of issues. Hell, if he had been through half the shit Derek had, Stiles wasn't even sure he would have been alive. Let alone functioning as well as Derek does. And because of these issues, their relationships was a little different. There were things he just let pass that he normal wouldn't have. Things he would do to make Derek feel safe, to feel loved. Things he wouldn't do for the same reasons he wouldn't light the fireplace in the winter, or lite the candles on Derek's cake. He would hold his hand a little tighter when they saw families in the street. He made special dinners on anniversaries, of deaths, birthdays, and other important dates.

Stiles would just let things slide, like how Derek sometimes didn't speak for weeks on end. When he woke up alone because Derek had gone on a run as his coping mechanism. No wonder the guy is so fit. And most importantly he ignored the fact that Derek in the three years had been dating hadn't once said I love you.

He knew it wasn't because Derek didn't love him. Stiles was sure he did. He just, hadn't said it and Stiles blamed argent for that. Fucking Kate argent. Stupid bitch. Stiles had been Derek's first relationship since Kate, and understandably after what that woman did to him obviously he was a little messed up. Considering that she was the first person Derek had told I love you to, at the age of 16, Derek had told the 22 year old woman that he loved her and not even twenty four hours later she burned his whole family alive.

Stiles was a little bitter about the fact that someone had beat him to killing the asshole. Because really? That stupid bitch deserved to be shot with an assault rifle multiple times. She had messed up Derek for eternity and god, Stiles just… he wanted to kill her in the most painful way possible. Derek had liked talking before Kate had sunk her claws into him. Did you know that? He talked all the time, but after… after he thought it was his fault. Thought because he talked too much that she had gotten so much information out of him. That if he didn't talk nobody would be able to hurt the people around him.

So Stiles let go that he didn't say it. But that didn't mean he didn't say it. He told Derek at least once a day. Which had been made easier in the past year when he had moved into Derek's apartment. Stiles would say "I love you" and Derek would smile, and kiss him, and say "I know." And that would be that, and most of the time it didn't bother Stiles. Except when it did. Except when he was being insecure and had to remind himself that his relationship was different. And he didn't need Derek to say it to know it was there. Stiles was having one of those days when he laid on the couch, flipping on the television.

Watching re-runs of supernatural. See that was a perfect example of loving someone and not needing to say it. To know it was there because they were so obviously in love. He took a deep breath feeling a little better about himself. He was after all the attractive angel in this situation and that made him feel pretty happy.

"Babe I'm home" Derek bellowed and he smiled, "watching television." He replied "doctor who or supernatural" Derek asked hanging up his coat on the rack and Stiles laughed because they knew each other so freaking well. Because his life had become so freaking domestic.

"Supernatural" Stiles answered, as Derek settled on the couch next to him. "I don't know why you watch this show, don't you get enough of this stuff in our daily lives?" he asked, Stiles shook his head, sprawling himself across the couch head settling in Derek's lap so his boyfriend could play with his hair. "I've learned more from this show than I have from peters database, and the bestiary combined thank you very much." He said laughing, "The writers of this show do a very good job researching which means that I don't have to."

He laughed, directing his eyes back at the screen, great more eyefucking. He thought rolling his eyes. Sometimes he just wished that those two would hook up already so he didn't have to watch their awkward sexual tension.

"They're worse than we were" Derek said laughing as he carded his fingers through Stiles hair which had thankfully gotten longer. Mostly because Stiles loved the feeling of Derek's fingers running through his hair. "I'm not sure about that" Stiles laughed, "we were pretty freaking bad." They had been too; they had danced around each other for nearly two years, before Lydia had gotten Stiles to drink enough to admit that he really fucking liked Derek... well right in front of Derek. And well that had ended awkwardly half flirting phase.

However it had taken Stiles nearly 6 months of hardcore full-on flirting to convince Derek to go on a date with him. Mostly because even though they had both somehow found enough time between kissing like their lives depended on it and breathing to admit that they liked each other, Derek was afraid it wouldn't end well and well, three and a half years later Stiles would retain the right to say "told you so"

"We were pretty bad weren't we?" Derek said laughing and Stiles couldn't help but laugh along with him. " it took me two years to admit my feelings and another 6 months to get you to even go to the movies with me." He replied, and nodded, "and look at is now, all domestic and shit. Just like a real couple." He said laughing and Derek smiled.

"If you told me four years ago that I would be in a relatively normal relationship with someone as great as you, well… I wouldn't have believed you" he said smirking, "you're kind of beautiful did you know that?" he asked running his thumb over Stiles' cheek. "We've all got our opinions." He said shrugging, simply.

"It's not opinion, its fact." He said leaning down to kiss him quickly, "I love you" Stiles murmured against his lips. And Derek smiled, taking a breath. "I love you too." He said eyes locked on Stiles' radiant golden ones. "Oh my god!" Stiles exclaimed sitting up too quickly and smashing his forehead into Derek's accidentally. "Oh my god I'm sorry." He said leaning forward to kiss it better. "Derek you just said you love me." He said grinning happily, jittering and excitedly.

"I did" Derek replied and Stiles grinned happily, "did you mean it?" he asked settling himself onto Derek's lap happily. "I did" Derek said kissing his nose, "you've never said that to me before" Derek nodded, resting his head on Derek's softly, "doesn't mean I didn't feel it." He replied. Stiles grinned, "I know, it's still nice to hear you say it." He said smiling.

"It's nice to say it." He said laughing, hands settled on Stiles' hips, "Stiles," "Derek" he said, " would you get off of my lap a moment?" he asked, and Stiles frowned, "am I doing something wrong?" he asked confused. "No, I mean just… just for a moment I promise." Stiles nodded, standing up awkwardly, "I, uh… okay." He said standing in front of Derek, hands shoved awkwardly into his pockets.

Derek stood up, searching in his pockets before holding up a finger, "one moment," he said crossing the room to his jacket and pulling something out of the pocket. "There it is" he said returning to the living room, and reaching out to hold Stiles' hand. "We've been dating a while now." He said and Stiles smirked,"oddly enough I was aware of that." Derek nodded bending down and kneeling on one knee. "Stiles stilinski will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Stiles could have sworn that his heart just dropped out of his chest. "You… wait… yes. Oh god yes." He replied grinning and flinging his arms around Derek's neck. Kissing him franticly.

Oh my god, he was getting married. He was actually getting married, like… really married to Derek hale. To the love of his life. "Oh my god this is actually happening" he said laughing, "We're actually getting married." He said almost jumping up and down excitedly. "I love you." Derek replied with a smile, "I love you too" Stiles said grinning, and god was that nice to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i am actually aware that this is Unbeta'd but that is because i lack a Beta. If you'd like to change that please do not hesitate to contact me. But until I find one, just know that I am trying and there's nothing else I can do.


End file.
